No quarto de hospital
by entlzab
Summary: Slash. HPSS. SSRL. Harry sofre um ataque e vai parar num quarto de hospital.


Nome da fic: No quarto de hospital  
Pares: HP/SS RL/SS  
Gênero: PWP  
Spoilers: Todos os livros, todos os filmes  
Resumo: Harry sofre um ataque e vai parar no hospital.  
Nota: Essa fic é continuação de Damage, e eu recomendo firmemente que você a leia antes. Damage foi feita em homenagem ao 69° membro do Potter Slash Fics, grupo do É uma pessoa sortuda, e nem sabemos quem é!

**No quarto de hospital**

Severus Snape arregalou os olhos quando entrou no quarto do hospital St. Mungo's. Havia pelo menos 10 pessoas em torno do paciente, e as horas de visita estavam quase no fim.

– Ah, Severus, meu caro – saudou Albus Dumbledore – Que bom que pôde vir. Presumo que as detenções tenham terminado.

– Sim, mas parece que não fui só eu quem teve essa idéia – disse ele, olhando a pequena multidão que se aglomerava no pequeno quarto.

Estavam lá, além do diretor de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly e Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks e Kingsley Shacklebolt. Todos reunidos em torno de um Harry Potter pálido e cheio de ferimentos. Severus estremeceu e indagou:

– Alguém há sabe o que aconteceu?

Kingsley Shacklebolt foi quem respondeu:

– Ainda estamos investigando. Ainda bem que ele foi encontrado logo.

Hermione Granger pegou a mão do amigo e indagou:

– Harry, tem certeza de que não se lembra de nada sobre o ataque?

Severus observou o rapaz e viu como ele estava machucado. Podia-se ver ferimentos e contusões na pele jovem. Tinha sido mesmo espancado e Severus sentiu o sangue ferver.

De modo tímido, Harry sacudiu a cabeça:

– Não. Mal me lembro de ter entrado em Knockturn Alley.

Tonks lembrou:

– Você disse que ia lá para uma pesquisa. Algo sobre um livro a respeito de maldições.

Remus ofereceu:

– É possível que tenha sido um ataque de simpatizantes de Voldemort – Alguns dos presentes estremeceram diante do nome do extinto Lord das Trevas – Os Death Eaters foram contidos e presos, mas eles tinham partidários nas sombras. Eles podem estar atrás de Harry.

– E de todos os que lutaram para derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem.

Dumbledore disse:

– Pelo menos não foi feito qualquer feitiço de Memória que o impeça de lembrar o que aconteceu.

Ron Weasley indagou:

– Não pode ser um simples assalto? O dinheiro de Harry foi todo roubado.

– Possível mas improvável – disse seu pai, Arthur Weasley – A varinha de Harry não foi roubada, e ele a usou para tentar se defender. Felizmente não fizeram muito estrago. Talvez tenha sido uma pessoa só.

McGonagall lembrou:

– E o _Profeta Diário_ foi mantido à distância graças ao glamour que você usou para disfarçar sua verdadeira identidade.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Severus se aliviou e comentou sarcasticamente:

– Nem mesmo Mr. Potter seria imbecil ao ponto de entrar em Knockturn Alley sem um disfarce. E quanto a seus ferimentos?

– Os _healers_ dizem que parece pior do que na realidade é. Contudo, ele vai ter que passar uma noite em observação, por causa da perda de memória.

Uma enfermeira entrou nesse momento e avisou:

– O horário de visitas acabou. Lamento, mas terão que sair agora.

Harry pediu:

– Por favor, será que posso ficar um pouco a sós com Prof. Snape? Ele acabou de chegar.

A enfermeira olhou para Snape de cima a baixo, depois para Harry, que fazia aquela carinha de cachorrinho perdido e sorriu:

– Está bem. Mas só ele.

Os demais foram fazendo fila para se despedir de Harry, fazer recomendações e demonstrações de carinho antes de sair. Alguns lançaram olhares para Severus, que estoicamente observou um ponto no chão, sem encarar ninguém. Quando os dois ficaram a sós, Harry foi o primeiro a dizer:

– Desculpe se preocupei você. Isso tudo é culpa minha.

– Do que está falando?

– Do que aconteceu em Knockturn Alley. Eu fui um idiota.

– Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

– Eu fui até aquele local para receber mais lições de como ser um bom Mestre. Eu já tinha sido instruído antes, e há uma pessoa que poderia me dar mais informações... e técnicas. Mas aparentemente a pessoa que me indicou o local não é bem-vinda por lá.

– Quem lhe indicou o local?

– Lucius Malfoy.

– Lucius... – Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram – Quando você esteve com Malfoy?

– Lembra-se daquela semana que eu sumi antes de assumirmos nossa relação como Mestre/escravo? Bom, eu fui visitar Lucius. Ele me ensinou tudo sobre ser um Mestre.

Severus estava impressionado:

– Mas ele está em Azkaban!...

– Eu sei, e não foi nada fácil ter acesso a ele durante uma semana sem que fôssemos incomodados. Tive que mexer muitos pauzinhos no Ministério.

– Bom, isso não me impressiona. Mas como conseguiu fazer com ele ajudasse você? Lucius o odeia com uma paixão figadal.

– Ah, essa foi uma parte delicada. Ele só me ajudou porque eu prometi ajudar Draco com o Ministério, para ele não perder a Mansão Malfoy.

– O que você fez foi muito arriscado. Lucius é um homem muito perigoso.

– Mas valeu a pena, não foi? Ele realmente sabe muito sobre ser um Mestre, quando não está tentando infligir dor – Harry sorriu – Não acha que ele me ensinou muito?

Severus deu um sorrisinho:

– Você é que é um excelente aluno. E Mestre.

Harry afastou as cobertas e começou a abrir a parte de baixo do pijama, dizendo:

– Então venha mostrar sua gratidão a seu Mestre, escravo.

– Mas... aqui? Agora? E seus ferimentos?

– Basta ter cuidado – Ele franziu o cenho – Não está pensando em me desobedecer, está, escravo?

O tom ameaçador fez Severus rapidamente adotar a postura submissa:

– Não, Mestre, claro que não.

– Então tire a roupa e coloque essa sua boca talentosa para funcionar.

Severus obedeceu sem hesitar. Nu, subiu na cama de Harry e agachou-se para beijar-lhe o pênis quando ele ordenou:

– Não assim. Fique na posição de 69.

Suprimindo um gemido de excitação, Severus obedeceu, ficando por cima de Harry e abocanhou-lhe o membro semi-ereto. Seu Mestre estremeceu, e Severus pôs-se a lamber a ereção, que se enrijecia rapidamente. Depois de passar a língua no membro de cima a baixo, como se fosse um sorvete de casquinha, Severus passou a concentrar sua atenção na cabeça inchada e quente. lambeu a abertura que vazava líquido seminal quando sentiu o Mestre lhe abrindo as bochechas da bunda. E quando um dedo entrou em sua abertura, ele abocanhou toda a cabeça do pênis, suprimindo um gemido de prazer e sentindo seu Mestre ficar mais rijo. O dedo se movimentava e Severus agasalhava mais e mais do membro de seu Mestre em sua boca. Um segundo dedo logo se juntou ao primeiro e Severus teve que se controlar, pois Harry estava machucado e não podia agüentar com seu peso. Severus passou a chupar com intensidade o pênis, que parecia ponto a explodir.

Aparentemente, aquilo não era aceitável para Harry, que disse, numa voz estrangulada:

– Pare, escravo.

Os dedos foram retirados de seu traseiro, e Severus gemeu pela ausência. Ele se ajelhou na cama e recebeu a ordem:

– Agora sente-se em mim – Harry ergueu os quadris e seu pênis ereto pulou – E não goze até eu mandar.

A primeira ordem Severus recebeu com alegria. A segunda foi com preocupação: seu membro estava tão duro que começava a doer. Como ele iria se controlar para não explodir?

A dor ficou em segundo plano ele cuidadosamente se sentou sobre a ereção do Mestre e sentiu o pênis penetrando-o lentamente, ergarçando-lhe o orifício. Mesmo preparado, Severus era apertado na bunda, o que dava a seu Mestre imenso prazer. Ele se enterrou por inteiro, sentindo o membro duro e quente de seu Mestre roçar-lhe seu botãozinho de prazer. Logo começou o movimento para cima e para baixo, deliciando-se na fricção e na sensação de estar ajudando seu Mestre a desfrutar de seu corpo. Harry levou as mãos à cintura de Severus e pressionou-o, intensificando o ritmo. Severus estava tão excitado que nem se lembrava estar em um quarto de hospital e alguém podia entrar ali a qualquer momento e flagrar os dois em pleno ato carnal.

A respiração do Mestre passou a ser entrecortada e Severus percebeu que ele não iria demorar, então apressou ainda mais o movimento. Harry estremeceu e gozou, arqueando o corpo para trás. Severus sentiu o jorro quente para dentro de si e teve que fazer força para não se entregar ao clímax também. Ele esperou até o Mestre encerrar os tremores e só então saiu de cima dele, encerrando a conexão dos dois.

De olhos fechados, ainda ofegante, Harry sorriu, indagando:

– Então gostou do espetáculo, Remus?

Severus arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para a porte, onde um Remus Lupin de olhos arregalados e um grande volume no meio das pernas encarava o casal com uma expressão faminta. Obviamente ele vira tudo o que se passara, e Harry tinha percebido que eles tinham platéia, sem se incomodar.

Lupin tentou se desculpar:

– Olhe, Harry, desculpe, eu...

O Menino-Que-Matou-Voldemort continuou sorrindo, malicioso:

– Não tem do que se desculpar, Remus. Eu sei que é difícil parar de olhar meu escravo. Ele é tão sensual, não é, Remus?

Agora foi a vez do lobisomem sorrir – e era um sorriso definitivamente predatório:

– Oh, com toda certeza, Harry...

Severus estremeceu diante da atenção, ainda um tanto envergonhado por sua nudez – e pelo seu estado de excitação evidente no seu pênis gotejante e pesado.

– Remus, posso ver que você está com um... probleminha abaixo de sua cintura. Você não quer que Severus cuide dessa... situação?

O brilho nos olhos do lobisomem fez Severus estremecer ainda mais. Remus tirou seu membro também rijo para fora das calças, indagando:

– Ele faria isso?

Severus encarou o membro do lobisomem e sentiu sua boca se encher de água...

– Severus é meu para fazer dele o que eu quiser. Você pode escolher o que quer que ele faça, mas lembre-se: ele não pode gozar.

A língua de Remus passou libidinosamente sobre seus lábios e ele disse:

– Acho que vou querer experimentar essas habilidades orais dele...

Harry sorriu:

– Excelente escolha. Severus, de joelhos.

Ele obedeceu, a cabeça girando. Seu Mestre era livre para ordená-lo a fazer o que quisesse, e naquele momento, ele nem se lembrou que aquele era Remus Lupin, um dos malditos Marauders que tanto o atormentaram na juventude. Só o que ele via era que havia uma ereção impressionante vindo na direção dele e ele tinha que agradar seu Mestre. além disso, de todos os Marauders, Lupin era o mais sensato deles. E ele não tivera culpa sobre o incidente do Shrieking Shack.

De joelhos, ele abriu as calças de Lupin e libertou o pênis massivo, olhando-o com curiosidade e um pouco de reverência. Lupin indagou, impaciente:

– Vai ficar só olhando?

Severus imediatamente deu uma lambida na cabeça e o lobisomem estremeceu de prazer, sibilando alto. Harry advertiu:

– Não me envergonhe, escravo, ou será punido.

Como se estivesse diante de um novo e irresistível pirulito, Severus pôs-se a lamber toda a extensão do pênis, uma, duas vezes, de todos os ângulos possíveis, notando a diferença de gosto em relação ao Mestre. Ele abriu bem a boca e deslizou os lábios em todo o membro. Seus dedos aproveitaram para massagear os testículos. Logo ele estava tambémchupando e lambendo as duas bolas, enquanto sua mão masturbava Lupin.

O lobisomem gemia e assim que Severus colocou-o novamente na boca, ele começou o movimento de vai-vem. Por alguns minutos, Severus conseguiu acompanhá-lo, mas Lupin agarrou-lhe a parte de trás da cabeça e enfiou todo o pau na sua boca, até a cabeça do pênis bater contra a garganta de Severus. Combatendo o reflexo de engasgar, ele abriu a boca e relaxou a garganta, depois apertou os lábios, sugando o máximo que podia.

Lupin uivou.

A partir desse ponto, a boca de Severus sofreu um ataque impiedoso, sendo vigorosamente penetrada por Lupin, que grunhia de satisfação. Observando os dois, Harry acariciava seu próprio pênis, masturbando-se lentamente, e ficou satisfeito em ver que estava voltando a ativa, apesar do orgasmo que acabara de ter.

Agarrados aos cabelos de Severus, Lupin aumentava o ritmo das estocadas, até que finalmente soltou um grito curto e agudo e encheu a boca de Severus com seu líquido quente e viscoso. Para não engasgar, Severus foi forçado a engolir tudo e depois resolveu lamber Lupin até ele ficar totalmente limpo.

O lobisomem não demorou a recobrar o fôlego. Logo se vestiu, dizendo, entusiasmado:

– Harry, eu não fazia idéia! Obrigado por isso. Você tem um tesouro!

– Eu sei, eu sei.

– Vou ficar de guarda lá fora. Se alguém quiser entrar, eu aviso.

Remus Lupin saiu, ainda ajeitando as roupas, e Severus continuou ajoelhado, tentando manter o controle. Estava super-excitado, mas não podia gozar, por mais que seu pênis quisesse ter outras idéias. Ele não queria arriscar a ira de seu Mestre.

– Você me agradou imensamente hoje.

Uma onda de orgulho o atingiu:

– Obrigado, Mestre.

– Por isso eu quero lhe dar uma recompensa, escravo. Prepare-me.

Ele ficou um tanto confuso.

– Mestre...?

– Quero que você goze, escravo, mas só se for dentro de mim.

Severus quase parou de respirar.

– Vamos, o que está esperando?

Nem foi preciso dizer duas vezes.

Por causa dos ferimentos de Harry, o melhor seria possuí-lo por trás, sem apoiar o peso nele. Severus colocou-o virado de bruços, com travesseiro sobre os quadris, e acariciou-lhe a bunda jovem e bem-feita.

– Só dois dedos.

Obediente, Severus levou dois dedos à boca e encheu-os de saliva, antes de levar um ao orifício do Mestre. Com carinho, ele o introduziu no local, observando a reação do seu Mestre. Severus começou a movimentá-lo, e assim que a abertura pareceu-lhe mais larga, colocou o segundo. O Mestre chiou de prazer, e logo Severus movimentava os dois dedos, introduzindo-os bem lá no fundo. Quando ele achou a pequena glândula do Mestre, ouviu-o soltar um grito:

– Oh!... Severus...! Agora...!

Não foi preciso repetir.

Cuidadosamente, Severus colocou-se em posição, apontando a cabeça de seu membro da abertura do Mestre. Suavemente, ele a empurrou para dentro, sentindo cada centímetro a entrar no canal estreito e impossivelmente quente. As sensações o fizeram ver estrelas.

– Severus...!

A voz estrangulada do Mestre o impeliu a enterrar-se por inteiro naquele calor convidativo. Ele ofegou um pouco e começou um ritmo lento no vai-vem. O Mestre parecia estar desfrutando tanto quanto ele, e ele aumentou o ritmo.

– Sim, isso!... Assim...!... Mais!

Os pedidos fizeram Severus perder o resto do pouco controle que ele ainda possuía. Ele passou a penetrá-lo vigorosamente, seu membro cada vez mais inchado, e Mestre levou sua mão até o próprio membro ereto e latejante, imprensado na cama. O final estava próximo, e Severus quase não conseguiu segurar o grito na garganta quando explodiu em gozo.

Ele despejou sua semente dentro do Mestre como se fosse uma cachoeira, tamanha a violência de seu clímax. O Mestre também gozou, mas com menor intensidade. Severus demorou alguns minutos até recobrar totalmente os sentidos, murmurando um feitiço que limpo a ambos.

Uma comoção se ouviu lá fora.

– Quer me dar licença? – disse uma voz feminina, abafada, do outro lado da porta.

A enfermeira parecia irritada com a insistência de Lupin em atrapalhar sua entrada. Quando ela abriu a porta, com Lupin nos seus calcanhares, viu Harry adormecido e o Professor Severus Snape sentado na cadeira à sua cabeceira, perfeitamente vestido e composto.

Ele se virou para os dois recém-chegados, irritado:

– Humpf! Depois do trabalhão que eu tive para fazê-lo dormir, vocês chegam nessa algazarra! Por favor! Tenham mais compostura! Isso é um hospital!

Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

**THE END**


End file.
